1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of frequency domain filters of the feedthrough type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Feedthrough connectors providing electrical continuity for a plurality of physically parallel conductors through bulkheads and the like are well-known. Also well-known are integrally constructed filter devices providing inductance and capacitance and having a generally cylindrical and elongated configuration with axially oppositely extending leads for insertion of such a device in-line, as by soldering, in a single conductor such as a conventional circular wire. Such a filter device is commonly used to attenuate predetermined frequencies propagated through the device.
Typically, prior art feedthrough filters for a plurality of such parallel conductors are constructed by inserting such a filter device in each conductor adjacent to such a connector. These prior art plural feedthrough filters are relatively bulky transversely of the conductors since the filter devices are substantially larger in diameter than the conductors together with any insulation layers thereon. These prior art filters are also expensive to make and subject to defects because each of the filter devices requires a solder connection to each lead and to a ground plane. It is apparent that, in such a prior art feedthrough filter, convenience and effectiveness in soldering and reduction in size are conflicting requirements.